Manufactured vehicles may spend a large amount of time in storage and transit before arriving at a vehicle dealership. Depending on the length of time, electrical loads may drain the battery prior to the vehicle arriving at the dealership. Components within the vehicle may also be affected during transit. For example, shocks within the vehicle may be over exerted during transportation. Speed and power configurations may be damaged as well. To overcome these concerns, vehicle manufacturers have developed transport modes.
In a transport mode, low power electrical modes may be implemented to reduce power consumption. For example, a transmission control unit may be completely shut down to save power. Parameters within the vehicle may also be controlled to reduce the amount of damage caused by vibration of the vehicle when shipped. A stiffer suspension may be used to mitigate rough terrain when being transported. Speed and power configurations may be reduced to ensure that the vehicle may be driven a short distance.
Prior to being sold or used, the dealership, or other party, may exit the transport mode from the vehicle and place the vehicle into a normal mode. Different manufacturers and suppliers may use different operations to exit the transport mode. For example, a user may exit the transport mode by starting the engine, activating hazard lights, pressing a brake pedal and pressing and holding the start/stop button. Some transport modes may be exited through a specialized dealership tool. Other more automated methods may include over-the-air updates where once the vehicle is at a location, as detected by a global positioning system (GPS), software may be downloaded to exit the transport mode.
The described operations may be complicated and further, may be executed by a single party. Drawbacks from a single party system may include accidental exiting of the transport mode. Furthermore, single party transport mode exiting may lead to thefts. The present disclosure provides a system and method thereof that addresses these concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided are for illustration.